a reason
by ELFCASSIEXOSTAN
Summary: hanya time controler yang bisa menaklukkan sang pangeran kegelapan, sang penguasa api 'dragon blitzard' [TAORIS HERE! (and other couple/maybe)] [new CHAPTER update!]
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : (TAORIS)**

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a **TaoKris **Wu a.k.a Kris

**Support cast :**

Find them

* * *

Seorang namja berpostur proposional bagai seorang atlet dengan tinggi yang menjulang (?) sedang berdiri di ujung tebing memandang sang rembulan yang menampakkan cahaya birunya.

Berbeda dengan sang bintang malam yang menyinari bumi dengan idahnya cahaya biru, pemuda ini malah menampakkan aura mematikan dari kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah

Tidak bias di pungkiri lagi, jikalau ada seseorang yang melihat mata ini, mungkin mereka akan langsung berlari ketakutan. Berlari karna menganggap mata itu adalah mata kutukan

Namun tidak, sang pemilik mata bernama wu yi fan bukanlah orang 'terkutuk' seperti yang di katakan orang. Dia adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan 'dragon blitzard', kerajaan terkuat sebelum bumi di bentuk, tepatnya di EXO planet.

Seribu tahun lalu, terjadi sebuah peperangan antara kaum dragon yang di rajai oleh ayah dari kris bernama wu hangeng dengan kaum grogian yang di rajai oleh Huang Yun Ho. Perebutan kerajaan di EXO Planet yang menewaskan banyak orang, hanya beberapa orang di antara kaum dragon dan kaum grogian yang selamat

Diantaranya dari kaum dragon yaitu keturunan langsung dari wu hangeng dan wu heechul, wu yi fan atau kris dan saudaranya wu joon myeon atau suho, wu yi xing atau lay, wu se hun, wu lu han dan wu kyung soo.

Sedangkan dari kaum grogian juga ada 6 orang yang selamat, di antaranya keturunan langsung dari huang yun ho dan huang jae joong yaitu Huang Zi Tao, Huang Chan Yeol, Huang Jong In, Huang baek hyun, Huang Jong Dae, dan Huang Min Seok

Orang tua mereka mengirim mereka ke peradaban di bumi agar tidak ikut musnah dalam peperangan di EXO Planet, walau awalnya masing masing dari keluarga wu atau huang menolak, namun apa bisa di kata jika yang memerintah mereka adalah orang tua sekaligus raja di masing masing kaum?

* * *

Kris mengepalkan tangannya mengingat kejadian 1000 tahun lalu, dimana dia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya

Kejadian yang menggores luka di hatinya, hamper setitik Kristal turun dari mata tajamnya jika tidak dari salah satu namdongsaeng kris memanggilnya

"hyung….. kembalilah, ini sudah malam. Semua orang mencarimu" seru seorang namja cantik bermata bulat sambil berdiri di belakang kris

"hhhnnnn" kris hanya menghela nafas dan melirik ke belakang, namun tidak sedikitpun memutar badan dan pergi dari tebing itu

"cepatlah hyung,,,, dan jangan paksakan kekuatanmu lagi" ingat kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat tadi dan langsung menghilang dari tebing

Kyungsoo memang sudah hafal sifat kris yang sekarang, kris yang dingin dan sangat hemat dalam berbicara. Kris berubah sejak kejadian itu, namun kris tetap kris, bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah kakak kandung kyungsoo

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, melihat bintang bintang yang berjejer dengan indah

Namun bukan keindahan sang bintang lah yang ada di fikirannya, tapi sesuatu yang membuat hidupnya berubah, sesuatu yang mengubah sifat bernama wu yi fan

"aku akan membalas yang telah kalian lakukan pada kaumku….." Kini di sekitar tubuh kris yang tadinya hanya angin kosong, berubah menjadi kobaran api, inilah kekuatan dari pewaris kaum dragon

"….. aku tidak akan membiarkan satupun dari kalian hidup, kaum grogian" kris memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya kembali, kini yang terlihat hanya mata penuh kebencian yang siap membunuh siapapun di depannya

"….. terutama kau**, **_**Huang Zi Tao!"**_

**TBC *plak  
**

**haha Ini hanya prolog awal, jadi masih pendek, **

**di chapter selanjutnya akan ada bagian tao dan yg lain**

**silahkan komentar dan saran**

**thank you  
**

**RNR **


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : (TAORIS)**

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a **TaoKris **Wu a.k.a Kris

**Support cast :**

Find them

* * *

Seorang namja bermata panda sedang duduk bersandar pada kursi perpustakaan sekolahnya, mengamati setiap kata demi kata pada buku yang sedang di bacanya.

Pemuda bernama Huang Zi Tao atau lebih sering di panggil panda tao ini adalah seorang siswa di XOXO high school yang berada di kawasan seoul. Sekolah ter-elit yang masuk ke dalam sekolah terbaik di Asia, bahkan dunia.

Dirasa bosan dengan bacaannya tao pun menjatuhkan buku itu ke meja yang ada di depannya

"hhaahhhh, hari ini baekhyun-ge sedang pergi bersama chanyeol-ge. Apa Tao mengajak jongin saja?" tao berbicara sambil menunjuk nunjuk dirinya sendiri, _sangat imut!_ Tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya bagai seekor srigala ingin menerkam se-ekor panda di tengah hutan

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga lebih kurang 1 jam (?), akhirnya tao memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari jongin, niatnya mengajak jongin keluar untuk membeli produk GUCCI keluaran terbaru harus terlaksana!

* * *

"jongin! ayo per_ e..ehh kemana jongin?" tao yang sudah sampai di kelas jongin langsung saja membuat seisi kelas heran di buatnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia yang baru sampai di depan pintu langsung berteriak seperti mendapat lotre.

"apa kau mencari kai, tao?" Tanya seorang siswi di kelas itu pada tao

Tao hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu, detik kemudian sebuah senyuman tercetak di bibirnya "Eumm! Tao mencari kai? Dimana kai?" Tanya tao tidak sabaran

Sedangkan yeoja tadi? Ah dia sudah salah tingkah melihat senyuman panda tao "a..ahh dia.. dia ada di UKS" jawab siswi itu gugup

"mwo?! Apa kai sakit?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siswi tadi tao langsung saja pergi secepat kilat ke ruang UKS

Tao adalah namja manja yang popular di XOXO high school, bukan hanya karna dia adalah salah satu anak dari pewaris Huang coporation yang juga merupakan investor terbesar XOXO high school, namun juga karna sifatnya yang ramah dan mudah beradabtasi dengan lingkungan sekitar

Tao mempercepat larinya menuju ruang UKS. Dan tanpa ba bi bu tao langsung saja membuka pintu ruang UKS tanpa peri kepintuan (?) hingga bisa dilihat pintu itu sedikit mengalami keretakan *poorPintu

"jongin-ahhh" merasa terusik. Seorang pria berkulit tan membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir sexynya

"panda hyung? Untuk apa kesini?" Tanya kai sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kepala kasur

"tao mengkhawatirkan jongin, kata teman jongin, jongin ada di UKS" jawab tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang bergetar seperti ingin menangis

"ehh? Aku tidak apa apa hyung, jangan khawatir" ujar kai lebut sambil mengusap surai hitam tao, inilah kai yang sebenarnya. Namja yang sangat perhatian dan lembut

Namun hanya pada tao dan keluarganya, emm ralat ralat, hanya pada tao ! namun bukan berarti dingin pada keluarganya! Tidak ! dia perhatian pada saudaranya yang lain namun tidak di ungkapkan dengan selembut saat bersama tao. Kai memang poker face yang sesungguhnya

"benarkah? Apa perlu tao hubungi appa, jongin?" Tanya tao sambil melihat kai

"hmmm…? Tidak usah hyung. Aku baik baik saja, ngomong ngomong ada urusan kesini? Bukankah kita ada pelajaran kim songsaenim" kai yang memang 1 kelas dengan tao heran kenapa tao masih di ruang UKS dan tidak ke kelas

"baiklah, tadi tao ingin mengajak jongin ke lotte world sepulang sekolah, tapi lain kali saja hehe.. eh kim songsaenim?..." ulang tao dengan wajah polos

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"AAA TAO LUPA! Jongin tao ke kelas dulu! Paipai!" jongin hanya bisa tekekeh melihat tingkah polos hyungnya itu, namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu

"andai kau ingat hyung, mereka… bukan orang tua kita" lirih kai

"dan andai kau tau yang membunuh orang tua kita adalah orang yang membuat hidupmu hancur…. Dan aku tidak _akan membiarkan mereka_" setelah itu yang terlihat hanya kilatan tajam di mata kai, dan detik kemudian hanya ada ruang kosong di UKS

Kai menghilang.

* * *

"taooo pulang!" teriak seorang namja bermata panda yang sudah berada di depan pintu

"ah tuan muda tao" beberapa maid yang ada di situ langsung membungkukkan badannya saat melihat tao masuk ke rumah

"hmm! Dimana jongdae ge dan minseok ge?" –tao

"mereka berdua ada di kamar, tao" seru seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari dapur

"EOMMAA!" seru tao dan langsung memeluk wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan erat

"anak eomma masih manja eoh?" Tanya eomma tao sambil mengusap lembut surai hitamnya

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang 'eomma'nya dengan lekat, dan sedetik kemudian "hiks tao rindu eomma, eomma bohong pada tao" isak tao sambl mempoutkan bibirnya

'eomma' tao yang panik melihat air mata tao langsung saja merengkuh tao ke dalam pelukkannya lagi "maafkan eomma adeul, eomma harus menemani appa di luar negri hingga 6 bulan, jangan menangis tao" lirih 'eomma' tao sambil mengusap kepala anaknya itu sayang

"hiks… iya,, hikss t-tao tidak menangis" kata tao sambil menghapus air matanya dan mengerjap lucu

"nah ini baru anak eomma" serunya lembut sambil tersenyum tulus.

"wah wah wah ada yang sedang berlovely ria rupanya" canda seorang pria munggil berpipi chubby seperti bakpao

"gege!" kesal tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"hahaha.. baiklah baiklah. Sekarang ganti baju tao" seru namja bernama xiumin sambil melihat penampilan dongsaengnya itu "bajumu sangat kotor panda tao" lanjut xiumin lagi sambil tertawa

"eomma! Lihat xiumin gege!" adu tao dengan kesal

Sedangkan sang eomma hanya geleng geleng melihat tinggkah 'anak-anak' nya "xiumin-ah, jangan ganggu adikmu seperti itu" serunya halus

"haha baiklah eomma, maafkan hyung, panda" kata xiumin sambil mengacak ngacak rambut tao

"GEGE!" teriak tao lagi

"Hahahahhah! Kau lucu panda tao hahaha" bukannya serius meminta maaf xiumin malah leih melancarkan aksinya menggoda dongsaeng kesayangannya itu

"xiumin sudahlah, jangan ganggu dongsaengmu lagi, dan tao, cepat ganti baju, eomma sudah membuatkan cheese cake untukmu" ucap eomma lembut sambil melirik ke dapur

Mata tao langsung berbinar mendengar cheese cake. Tentu itu adalah makanan kesukaan tao ! "siap eomma!" tao langsung melesat ke kamarnya meninggalkan xiumin berdua dengan sang eomma

"dia benar benar menjadi namja yang ceria" lirih eommanya

"sudahlah eomma, jangan mengingat masa lalu lagi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana kami hidup dan kalian orang tua kami" kata xiumin sambil mendekatkan diri pada sang eomma

"terimakasih adeul sudah mau mengganggapku sebagai eomma kalian, pa-padahal akulah yang membuat kalian kehilangan orang tua kalian karna tidak bisa menjaga mereka, maafkan eomma adeul" isak wanita paruh baya tersebut

"tidak ada yang bersalah eomma, itu memang sudah takdir. Kita tidak bisa merubahnya" xiumin melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengusap bekas air mata di pipi eommanya tersebut

"sekarang eomma istirahatlah, bukankah eomma lelah baru pulang dari china? Dan appa akan pulang bulan depan bukan?" Tanya xiumin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ehmm ne, appamu akan pulang bulan depan adeul, baiklah. Eomma ke kamar dulu" seru yeoja paruh baya tersebut sambil meninggalkan xiumin yang menghela nafas pasrah

"hyung…" seru seseorang tiba tiba

"astaga ! kai berhenti muncul dengan tiba tiba dan mengagetkanku !" bentak xiumin sambil memegang dadanya

"maaf. Tapi kau serius dengan perkataanmu hyung? …" Tanya kai serius

Xiumin yang merasa mengerti hanya menunduk dalam, dia ragu, di bimbang

"hyung kau tau kan kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun mengganti posisi eomma dan appa. Apalagi mereka yang membuat appa dan eomma…. Meninggal" seru kai lirih

Sedangkan xiumin hanya terdiam seribu kata, dia tidak bisa menjawab. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia belum bisa merelakan orang tuanya

"apapun yang terjadi, orang tuaku selamanya adalah huang yunho dan huang jaejoong, dan aku akan membunuh siapapun yang sudah menyebabkan mereka pergi" geram kai dan langsung menghilang dari tempat itu

Xiumin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, suhu di sekitarnya pun menjadi dingin "appa eomma, aku harus apa?" tanyanya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit

"tetap menjadi dirimu dan lindungi yang kau sayang, jangan biarkan kai tenggelam dalam kebenciannya" seru seseorang dan langsung memeluk xiumin

Chen, adik sekaligus orang yang mencintai xiumin lebih dari perasaan saudara. "gomawo jongdae-ah. Saranghae"

"nado saranghae" ucap chen sambil mengelus kepala xiumin lembut

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja paruh baya mendengar semua perkataan mereka, perkataan tentang kai yang menolakknya secara tidak langsung, dia adalah orang yang di sebut sebagai 'eomma' mereka

* * *

"hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan baru dari kanada" seru songsaenim yang sedang mengajar di kelas tao dan kai

Tao menanggapinya dengan tersenyum cerah karna akan mendapat teman baru, sedangkan kai? Dia hanya cuek dan tidak terlalu perduli

"baiklah, kalian boleh masuk"

Bebeara detik kemudian masuklah 2 orang namja yang membuat riuh satu kelas. Yang satunya sangat imut dan yang satunya sangat tampan "kenalkan diri kalian"

Namja berkulit putih itu membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri "annyeong haseyo. Wu Se Hun imnida" sapa pemuda tampan bernama sehun

Dan ke sebelahnya "annyeong haseyo, Wu Kyung soo imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku D.O" sapa kyungsoo ramah

"oke sudah perkenalannya, kalian bisa duduk di belakang tao dan kai. Tao kai angkat tangan kalian" seru songsaenim

Tao mengangkat tangan dengan ceria, sedangkan kai? Entah sejak kapan ada aura mematikan di kelas itu, tak sedikit orang yang ada di kelas itu merinding di buatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan perbuatan kai?

"annyeong tao, d.o imnida" sapa d.o ramah

"eh? Annyeong D.O ge, Huang Zi Tao imnida" sapa tao tak kalah ramah, sambil menunjukkan eyesmile pandanya

"dan… emm annyeong, k-kai ssi" sapa d.o

Kai hanya diam, tao sedikit heran dengan sifat kai yang sekarang, namun belum sempat memberikan protesnya, kai berdiri dan langsung pergi dari kelas

"Huang jong in! kembali ke kelas!" teriak songsaenim dengan Suara menggelegarnya

"maaf songsaenim, sebentar lagi ada gempa dan angin topan, aku harus keluar" ucap kai datar dan pergi dari kelas meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan dari para murid lain

"HUANG JONG IN!"

Dan songsaenim pun mengatakan **TBC** *plak

**Hahahhaha maaf sampai disini dulu, ini buatnya malem malem, jadi otak author masih blank**

**Kalo ada kesalahan sillahkan kritik dan saran**

**Special Thanks to : fumiko eonni^^**

**RNR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : (TAORIS)**

**Huang Zi Tao a.k.a TaoKris Wu a.k.a Kris**

**Support cast :**

**Find them**

* * *

_"annyeong tao, d.o imnida" sapa d.o ramah_

_"eh? Annyeong D.O ge, Huang Zi Tao imnida" sapa tao tak kalah ramah, sambil menunjukkan eyesmile pandanya_

_"dan… emm annyeong, k-kai ssi" sapa d.o_

_Kai hanya diam, tao sedikit heran dengan sifat kai yang sekarang, namun belum sempat memberikan protesnya, kai berdiri dan langsung pergi dari kelas_

_"Huang jong in! kembali ke kelas!" teriak songsaenim dengan Suara menggelegarnya_

_"maaf songsaenim, sebentar lagi ada gempa dan angin topan, aku harus keluar" ucap kai datar dan pergi dari kelas meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan dari para murid lain_

_"HUANG JONG IN!"_

* * *

**A REASON**

* * *

Siang itu tao mengajak kyungsoo untuk mengelilingi sekolah, namun tidak dengan sehun yang pergi entah kemana setelah bel istirahat di bunyikan

"kyungsoo-ge lihat! Ini adalah tempat favorite tao!" ujar tao dengan semangat 45 (?) nya menunjukan sebuah taman belakang sekolah, tepatnya di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di bawah pohon

"heum, kau benar tao. Di sini sangat menenangkan" jawab kyungsoo sambil duduk di bangku itu dan memejamkan matanya

Memang baru beberapa saat yang lalu tao dan kyungsoo saling mengenal, namun mereka berdua sudah dekat seperti sahabat. Memang salah satu kelebihan tao bukan? Dia mudah berbaur dengan siapapun

"kalau kyungsoo-ge sedang sedih datang saja kesini, biasanya tao akan kesini bersama jongin!" –tao

"ehh? Jongin? nugu?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"orang yang duduk di sebelah tao tadi ge. Biasanya dia di panggil kai oleh yang lain, tapi tao lebih suka memanggil nama aslinya" ujar tao sambil menyinggungkan senyum manisnya

Kyungsoo merasa tertegun dengan senyum tulus dari tao, entah kenapa perasaannya sekarang seperti dia bersama sehun, kyungsoo seperti menganggap tao adalah dongsaengnya.

Tangan kyungsoo pun terulur mengusap surai lembut sang panda "ne arraseo tao, baiklah jam istirahat akan selesai, ayo kembali ke kelas" ujar do

"ne ge! Ayo kembali" tao dan kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolah. namun belum sampai di kelas seorang pria berambut blode dengan tinggi melebihi manusia normal (?) menghadang mereka

Tao menatap pria itu dengan mata berbinar lucu, sedangkan kyungsoo? Terlihat jelas kecemasan di mata bulatnya itu

"k-kkris?" panggil kyungsoo dengan terbata bata

Sedangkan kris, pria yang di panggil kyungsoo hanya menatap dingin pada panda yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan polosnya

"ternyata ada yang lebih tinggi dari chanyeol-ge" ujar tao kagum

Kyungsoo hanya sweetdrop mendengar ucapan tao, sedang kris tetap dengan tatapan datarnya "k-kris bukankah… kelasmu sudah d-dimulai?" Tanya kyungsoo berusaha tenang. Namun nihil

"hmm" hanya itulah jawaban kris sebelum dia benar benar pergi meninggalkan 2 namja manis di depannya

"kyungsoo-ge, tadi tu siapa?!" Tanya tao dengan semangat, bahkan sangat bersemangat

"eum… i..itu.. itu kris, hyung gege tao" jawab kyungsoo

"benarkah ge? Kris ge sangat tampan, kapan kapan kenalkan pada tao ne!" pinta tao dengan panda eyesnya *author pingsan

"e..eh? bagaimana ya…."

"ayolah ge, tao ingin bertemu dengan kris-ge lagi" pinta tao dengan manjanya

"….."

"gege" pinta tao sekali lagi dengan aegyonya

"….."

"bbuing-bbuing" akhirnya jurus andalan tao keluar, dan tentu siapapun tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan panda imut ini kan?

"hhnnnnn baiklah, kapan kapan akan gege kenalkan" kyungsoo menyerah, daripada dia harus melhat aegyo sang panda lagi

Dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria berkulit tan mengawasi kegiatan mereka

kai

* * *

**A REASON**

* * *

Di kediaman keluarga huang, tao sedang asik memeluk boneka pandanya dengan mesra. Kai sedang berada dalam lamunan panjangnya. Chanyeol? Jangan di Tanya, dia sedang bercanda canda dengan pujaan hatinya, baekhyun. Sedangkan yang paling tua (?) *plak* xiumin Nampak ikut melamun bersama kai, perkataan kai tadi sore sangat meresahkan dirinya, terlebih chen yang berusaha mencari jalan keluar

"hmm chanyeol-ge.. apa gege yang memakan ice cream tao di kulkas" Tanya tao penuh selidik

"ya! Jangan menuduhku tao, bukan aku!" bela chanyeol

"baekh_"

"bukan aku!" belum selesai tao mengucapkan perkataanya, tapi sudah di potong oleh baekhyun

Tao yang sebal hanya bisa mencurutkan bibirnya lucu, kemarin malam dia merasa menyimpan ice cream strawberry nya di dalam kulkas, namun mala ini, ice cream itu hilang seperti di telan bumi

"pasti chanyeol ge dan baekhyun ge berbohong pada tao" kesal tao sambil menyalahkan baekhyun

"coba Tanya pada xiumin hyung, dia yang seharian di rumah bersama chen hyung" –chanyeol

"benarkah? Xiumin-ge apa tadi memakan ice cream tao?" Tanya tao

"…"

"xiumin ge?" panggil tao sekali lagi

"…" sepertinya xiumin sedang asik bersama lamunannya

"BAOZI GE" teriak tao, dan akhirnya xiumin pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tao sambil mendengus kesal

"ya! Taozi jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan baozi! Dan jangan berteriak, aku dengarr tao!" kesal xiumin sambil mencurutkan bibirnya

"kalo gege dengar harusnya gege jawab pertanyaan tao tadi" bela tao pada dirinya sendiri

"hehh? Memang apa yang tao tanyakan?" Tanya xiumin inconnect

"benarkan? Aisss gege tidak mendengar tao!" kesal tao dan langsung pergi dari ruang keluarga

Xiumin hanya mendesah pasrah, entah kenapa pikirannya hari ini melayang layang. Memang tao tidak menyadari itu, namun berbeda dengan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang bisa melihat keresahan di wajah sang hyung

"ada apa hyung? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya chanyeol to the point

"ahh tidak, tidak ada" elak xiumin, dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat para dongsaengnya khawatir

"aku tau ada yang terjadi hyung, tidak perlu di sembunyikan" tegas chanyeol yang di angguki oleh baekhyun

"ti_"

"hyungg" potong chanyeol

"hnnn baiklah, kalian memang sepertinya harus tau" desah xiumin pasrah

"tao, dia…" xiumin menggantung ucapannya, membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun geram

"hyung jangan setengah setangah!" kesal baekhyun

"arraseo arraseo! Tao, dia bertemu lagi dengan orang itu" lirih xiumin pelan. Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang mengerti dengan kata kata 'orang itu' hanya memandang kosong ke depan, mereka tidak berani menebak nebak lagi

"jangan katakan…." –chanyeol

"benar, orang itu…. dragon blitzard. Wu yi fan" kata xiumin sambil menahan sakit di dadanya, perasaan kehilangan itu muncul lagi saat menyebut keluarga wu tersebut

Baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi, rasa dendam yang sudah berusaha chanyeol kubur selama ini muncul seperti gunung yang siap meledak. Matanya menjadi kuning ke-emasan, menandakan bahwa sang pangeran phoenix sedang berada di ujung kemarahannya

Baekhyun yang menyadari itu langsung memeluk chanyeol erat, berusaha meredam kemarahan sang kekasih.

"chanyeol, tenanglah!" ujar chen dingin, namun tidak. Beberapa detik kemudian ruangan pun menjadi panas

"CHANYEOL!" teriak xiumin namun di idahkan oleh chanyeol

"kalau kau seperti ini, kau akan kehilangan tao untuk yang kedua kalinya 'hyung'" ujar kai datar, chanyeol pun berangsur tenang, matanya berubah menjadi hitam kembali.

Jika keluarga wu adalah pemilik mata merah, keluarga huang adalah pemilik mata emas. Dan jangan bandingkan kekuatannya, kalian akan menyesal jika sudah menerima kemarahan

"maafkan aku" lirih chanyeol

"its okay, asal kau tidak mengulangnya lagi" kata xiumin berusaha tersenyum, di paksakan.

"jadi bagaimana dengan tao?" Tanya baekhyun

"tao menyukai kris" kata kai dingin, namun di matanya terlihat jelas kemarahan, kesedihan, kekecewaan, kegelisahan, semua menjadi satu

"MWO!" teriak chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan

Xiumin dan chen mengusap telinga mereka yang terasa sangat berdengung sekarang, jangan lupakan suara chanyeol yang seperti monster (?) dan baekhyun dengan 10 oktavnya (?) jika sedang berteriak

"sepertinya takdir itu akan terulang lagi" ujar xiumin lirih, berusaha menahan air mata mengingat masa lalunya

"hyung…. Aku tidak akan… membiarkan itu terjadi" ujar kai dan langsung hilang dari situ

Semua terdiam, tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengeluarkan suara..

"hyung.. apa ingatan tao akan pulih?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memandang chen dan xiumin secara bergantian

"aku…. Tidak tau, tapi aku berharap tidak, tapi ini mungkin lebih berat untuk kai, dia mengingat semuanya, termasuk dia… aku tidak tau apa yng akan di lakukannya" –chen

"aku tau, kita harus mencari jalan keluarnya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi, termasuk mengorbankan tao untuk ke 2 kalinya"

* * *

**TE BE CE **

* * *

_**Guest : iya tao hilang ingatannya, akan di jelaskan pada chapter depan**_

_**Fumiko eonni : hehe gomawo eon… ^^ ini baru belajar pakai ffn eon, jadi masih kudet -..- xD **_

* * *

**Ps :**

**Maaf lama update + maaf karna berhenti di tengah jalan + maaf ini super duper pendek dan cuma di 2 tempat pengambilan (?) -_-  
**

**Author banyak pr T^T jadi semoga suka, salam EXO**

**WE ARE KECE WE ARE GAHOEL! *plak *author kumat  
RnR  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : (TAORIS)**

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a **TaoKris **Wu a.k.a Kris

**Support cast :**

Find them

* * *

_"hyung.. apa ingatan tao akan pulih?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memandang chen dan xiumin secara bergantian_

_"aku…. Tidak tau, tapi aku berharap tidak, tapi ini mungkin lebih berat untuk kai, dia mengingat semuanya, termasuk dia… aku tidak tau apa yng akan di lakukannya" –chen_

_"aku tau, kita harus mencari jalan keluarnya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi, termasuk mengorbankan tao untuk ke 2 kalinya"_

* * *

pagi itu di XOXO high school terjadi kericuhan, bukan karna ada artis yang datang atau sebagainya. melainkan di kelas tao, tepatnya di atas meja bocah panda itu, terdapat banyak darah yang membentuk kata demi kata

kai yang baru datang langsung di buat heran oleh para siswa yang mengerumuni mejanya (ingat, kai dan tao 1 bangku) dengan langkah malas kai berjalan dan mendorong minggir siswa/wi yang menghalangi jalannya

"k..kai itu" peringat seorang siswi namun belum selesai berbicara sudah di potong oleh kai

"siapa yang meakukannya?" tanya kai dengan nada super datar

"...'' semua terdiam, tidak ada yang berani menjawa, mereka takut jika mereka salah bicara, maka mereka lah yang akan jadi bahan amukan seorang kim jong in

"AKU ATAKAN, SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA!"

BRAKK

teriak kai dengan keras sambil menendang kursi di sampingnya

"ka..kami tidak ta..tau kai, sa..saat kami sampai, meja itu sudah seperti i..tu" jawab seorang siswa dengan gugup dan bahkan seluruh siswa sudah berkeringat dingin

''baiklah, kalau di antara kalian tidak ada yang mau mengaku, jangan salahkan aku kalau_"

"jong-iinnn~~ kenapa meninggalkan tao di parkiran!" belum sempat kai menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, orang utama dalam masalah ini datang dan berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil mencurutkan bibirnya

"hyung apa kau mau ice cream, untuk permintan maaf" dengan langkah sigap, kai langsung merangkul pundak tao dan membawnya ke luar kelas, namun sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas, kai sempat berbisik pada seorang siswa

"bereskan ini sebelum aku kembali, atau kalian akan ku tendang satu persatu dari sekolah ini" mengerikan memang, namun itulah sifat seorang kim jong in.

"hnnn bukankah kai selalu lembut pada tao?" tanya seorang siswi ber -tag name sulli pada temannya

"begitulah, aku seperti tidak ada kesempatan mendekati kai'' ucap siswi lain lesu yang di ketahui bernama krystal

"hei tao hanya saudaranya krys, kau masih ada kesempatan" sulli pun menepuk pundak krystal

"kurasa akan sulit, bukan tao yang harusnya kalian permasalahkan, tapi..." lanjut victoria

"tapi?" -sulli

"tapi,,, emm maksudku apa kau tak melihat pandangan kai pada anak baru itu, siapa namanya? D.O? yea d.o, kalian lihatlah pandangan kai padanya, seperti... ah ini sulit di jelaskan" jelas victoria berusaha seperti orang bermain drama

"hei daripada kalian menggosip, cepatlah bereskan semua ini, atau kalian mau di cincang oleh pangeran jong in itu?" koor seorang siswa

mereka saling bertatap dan akhirny mengeleng bersama sama, membayangkan saja sudah sangat berterimakasih, apalagi harus benar benar berurusan dengan kai. anniya?

"tapi kenpa ada yang membuat tulisan seperti ini di meja tao, eum apa ini, apa maksudnya?"

"entahlah, kurasa ini hanya kerjaan siswa iseng, cepat bereskan saja!" teriak siswa itu lagi

"arraseo arraseo, aisss kenapa tidak kau saja!"

* * *

disisi lain kai sedang mendapat omelan panjang lebar dari tao karna seenaknya saja menariknya keluar kelas, tapi dia juga berterimakasih karna mendapat ice cream gratis dari kai

"hei tao-ie, jongin-ah!" panggil 2 orang namja pada kedanya

merasa terpanggil, 2 namja itupun mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, tao langsung tersenyum menyambut keduanya, sedangkan kai? dia hanya cuek, seperti biasa

"chanyeol ge, baekhyun ge!" teriak tao dan menghampiri ke duanya

"hei tao kenapa belum ke kelas, dan apa ini? kau sudah membeli ice cream pagi pagi?" tanya baekhyun sambil mengelengkan kepalanya

"annio ge, jongin yang membelikan untuk tao" jawab tao dengan senyuman tanpa dosa, sedangkan jongin hanya menepuk jidat karna kepolosan hyungnya, mungkin setelah ini dia akan mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari baekhyun, itupun setelah di ceramahi oleh tao tadi

baekhyun yang mendengarnya lagsung memberikan deathglare untuk kai, namun hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh kai

"hei hei bel akan berbunyi. ayo masuk!" seru chanyeol sambil mengetuk jam di pergelangan tanganya

"hmmm benar juga, ayo masuk tao" koor baekhyun sambil mengandeng tangan tao, walau kelas mereka berbeda namun letaknya hanya di pisahkan oleh 1 kelas yang berbeda, dan bahkan baekhyun lupa meninggalkan sang kekasih di belakang *poorYeollie

mereka berjalan bagai seorang idola yang memiliki banyak penggemar, banyak pasang mata yang memandang mereka kagum, sampai...

"ehh kyungsoo ge?" -tao

"oh hai tao, selmat pagi, dan pagi kai, pagi sunbae" sapa d.o sambil membukkukan badannya

"k..kau_"

"selamat , jangan memanggilku sunbae, cukup panggil baekhyun dan dia chanyeol" potong baekhyun sambil menyenggol lengan chanyeol

"eumm baiklah baekhyun-hyung" jawab d.o sambil tersenyum

"eh chanyeol ge sudah mengenal kyung soo ge?'' taya tao spontan

"eum itu.. belum, gege hanya pernah melihatnya tao" jawab chanyeol, tentu saja berbohong, sangat berbohong

Percakapan mereka semakin menegang kala 4 orang lainnya pun datang, ya dia adalah kris, sehun, suho, dan yixing

Tao yang melihat adanya kris disitu langsung bersembunyi di belakang kai, bukan karna takut, mungkin lebih tepatnya dia malu bertemu dengan orang yang dia sukai *oh baby panda taooooo '3'

Kai yang melihat reaksi tao hanya mengepalkan tangan, apakah artinya hyungnya sudah benar benar menyukai dia lagi? Menyukai kris wu? Dan Kris yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada tao membuat semburat merah di pipi bocah panda itu semakin jelas terlihat

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini kyungsoo-ya?" tanya suho sambil tersenyum bak malaikat turun ke bumi /?

"ahh itu, aku hanya menyapa mereka hyung" jawab d.o sambil tersenyum lembut

"cih menjijikkan" guam kai namun masih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh semua yang ada di situ, bahkan tao hanya melongo dengan sikap kai yang sekarang

Terlihat dari sisi lain sehun sudah mengepalkan tanggannya menahan amarah, jika saja yixing atau sering di sapa lay tidak menggengam tangan sehun, mungkin satu layangan tinju sudah mendarat dengan mulus di wajah kai

"jongin-ah apa yang kau bicarakan?" bisik tao pelan, sangat pelan

"diamlah hyung, ayo pergi" dan saat itu juga kai langsung menarik tangan tao untuk menjauh dari situ, di ikuti chanyeol dan baekhyun. Mungkin hanya baekhyun yang masih mempunyai sedikit perasaan dan meminta maaf

"maafkan kelakuan jongin tadi, dan maaf kami harus pergi, sampai jumpa" seru baekhyun karna langsung di tarik oleh chanyeol

Tanpa di sadari oleh kai, pemuda bermata panda itu hanya menatap sedih punggung kai yang semakin menjauh darinya

_"kai-ah, bisakah semuanya di ulang dari awal? aku... mencintaimu"_ lirih kyungsoo dalam hati

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, tao hanya duduk termenung menunggu di sebuah halte bus dekat sekolah, bukan karna dia tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi! Tao bahkan bisa membeli 10 (?) mobil sekaligus, namun baginya menaiki bus adalah hal yang menyenangkan, dia bisa melihat pemandangan seoul saat sore hari

Dan soal kai, tao bahkan mendiamkannya saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, marah? Tidak, mungkin tao hanya sedikit kesal dengan jongin, oleh karna itu juga mereka tidak pulang bersama. Dan baekyeol? Mereka pasti sudah pulang bersama sejak tadi

"hnnn bisnya lama sekali" kata tao lesu sambil memandang ke lantai

PIIMM

PIIMM

Suara klakson membuyarkan lamunan tao, melihat ke depan dan hampir saat itu juga matanya hampir lepas, oke ini berlebihan mungkin, namun itulah yang terjadi

Sebuah mobil audi hitam berhenti tepat di depannya, namun bukan mobilnya, orang yang baru saja turun dari mobil itu. KRIS

"k..kris g..ge? sedang a..apa di sini?'' tanya tao gugup

"butuh tumpangan?" tanya kris to the point

"ehh?" kini lihatlah semburat merah di pipi sang panda, ouh betapa lucunya dirimu

Kris tidak berbicara apapun, namun matanya seakan mengatakan '_bis terakhir sudah lewat, jadi?'_

Tao sebenarnya ingin sekali menolak, namun bisa apa? Tidak mungkin dia meminta jongin menjemputnya, tao sedang marah padanya. Kemudian baekyeol? Berharaplah mereka akan mau menjemputnya. Chenmin? Di pikiran tao pasti mereka sedang sibuk bekerja, para maid? Tao terlalu errrr untuk berpikiran kesitu /?

"baiklah ge, maaf kalo merepotkan gege" ucap tao sambil menunduk

Kris pun langsung membukakan pintu untuk tao, ahh layak tuan putri bukan? Dan lihat wajah sang panda, sudah merah semerah tomat

Walau sebenarnya dugaan tao salah, jika saja keluarganya tau tao akan pulang bersama kris wu, lebih baik merekalah yang menjemput tao bahkan jika mereka sedang sekarat sekalipun

Saat memasuki mobil, kris hanya terdiam sambil berguam kecil "**_i got you baby_**"

* * *

Di lain tempat xiumin hanya merasakan perasaan aneh, rasa khawatir terus menjalar di pikirannya

"xiu-baby, ada apa heum?" tanya chen sambil mengusap pipi pao milik xiumin, sekarang memang jam istirahat sedang dimulai di kantor

"entahlah chen, aku.. aku hanya merasa khawatir dengan tao"

"kau bisa menghubungi jongin untuk meminta kabar tao baby" saran chen yang mendapat anggukan dari xiumin.

Beberapa detik kemudian xiumin langsung menghubungi seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan kai?

"..."

"yoboseyo, kai-ah diamana tao?" tanya xiumin

"..."

"mwo?! Kau bertengkar dengan tao? Kenapa" tanya xiumin lagi, sedikit kaget memang

"..."

"baiklah, kita bicarakan saat pulang_" belum sempat xiumin memutuskan sambungan telfonnya kai sudah terlebih dulu memotong pembicaraannya

"..." kali ini mata xiumin melebar dengan sangat

"t..tu,,ulisan darah? Dimeja tao?" tanya xiumin hati hati, chen yang mendengarnya pun ikut tertarik dengan itu

"..."

"..." kali inipun xiumin tidak bisa berbicara apapun

"baby, hey ! ada apa?" tanya chen panik

Xiumin sedikit berfikir dan "Jongi-ah ! cepat cari tao! Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres!" teriaknya pada kai yang ada di saluran telefon

"..."

"tidak ada waktu menjelaskan! Cepat!" perintah xiumin dan langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya

"chen, kita harus pergi sekarang, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal" pinta xiumin dengan terburu buru

"xiu baby, tenanglah. Ceritakan padaku, ada apa?" jelas chen lembut sambil menggenggam tangan xiumin

"kai... kai mengatakan bahwa ada yang melumuri meja tao dengan darah dan menuliskan.. menuliskan.. hiks.. jongdae-ah, aku khawatir hiks dengan tao" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya xiumin langsung menangis di pelukan chen

"jelaskan pelan pelan baby, menuliskan apa heum" ujar chen lembut sambil mengusap air mata xiumin

"bahwa 'sang bulan biru akan... mati'" xiumin mengakhiri ucapannya yang di respon chen dengan mata membulat

bulan biru?

Biru?

.

**_"gege, kenapa Cuma tao yang punya walna bilu ini" tanya seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang menunjukkan lengannya pada kakaknya_**

**_"karna itu pemberian dari appa dan umma tao" jawab sang kakak bernama chen_**

**_"belalti ini baguth yah?" tanya tao dengan mata berbinar_**

**_"tao harus menjaganya arra, jangan sampai ada yang melukai tanda ini" –chen_**

**_"oce kapten" jawab tao sambil tersenyum lima jari_**

**_"anak pintar, dan ingat, ini bukan warna biru tao, ini lambang bulan biru. Lambang kaum kita, jangan sampai melupakannya" peringat chen sambil menarik hidung tao_**

**_"appo, ciapp gege" jawab tao lagi_**

.

"tidak salah lagi, bulan biru, tanda itu. xiu-ah kita harus mencari tao sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**special thanks to**

**kauskakibau, fallforhaehyuk, taokyu, **

**diahuang91, aoirin, babyziren kts**

**ryu, mjkts, tania3424**

maaf kalau pendek u,u lagi males ngetik, ini juga asal otak dapet -b

chap depan moga bisa di jelasn konflik aslinya, author ga suka cepet cepet haha

plus maaf buat taoris shipper, disini belum di kasih soalnya... ya begitu haha

author mau kabur, thanks for read

RnR ^^


End file.
